2nd Dimension Worries
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: In the Second Dimension only. A past event is partially revealed. What is so horrible about the Firestorm Girls first mission for the Resistance? Rated T for violence. Okay Chapter 2 was being written, Flash drive broke- On HIATUS.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any related characters. They are owned by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, and Disney.  
RATING: T for mild swearing  
OCs: None  
**_**A/N: Got bored while watching P&F Across the 2nd Dimension, so I decided to write this story as it popped into my mind.**

"Damn it" muttered Gretchen Adler as she ran past the old robots that former dictator of the Tri-State Area had used to keep the citizens in line.  
She had a small build. She moved quickly about the streets. Her alert blue eyes moved about behind her glasses. Her short chestnut colored hair was blowing back in the breeze. She dusted off her dark green pants and her light grey t-shirt. She is now the Second in Command of The Resistance. She was and still is the Second in Command of The Firestorm Girls.  
"Hey watch it kid" Someone shouted as she rushed past them.  
"Sorry" She called over her shoulder.  
"Adler, Gretchen" A voice said as she ran directly into the former leader of The Resistance, Candace Flynn. Stacy Hirano was with her. Stacy gave Gretchen a small smile.  
"Sorry Sir" Gretchen said as she realized who she had ran in to.  
"It's ok, how is the work going?" Candace asked. Candace still had her bright long orange hair. She hadn't seen a member of The Resistance other than her two younger brothers and her closest friend Stacy Hirano, since she handed command over to Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. She had gotten married over a year ago to Jeremy Johnson. She was pleasantly surprised that Isabella's Second in Command had run into her.  
"Good Sir, keeping an eye on anyone who might try to take over" Gretchen replied.  
"There you are Gretchen" Isabella Garcia-Shapiro said walking over to her Second in Command. Isabella had long black hair. She was wearing an outfit similar to Gretchen's but Isabella's pants were black.  
"Sorry Chief" Gretchen apologized  
"I was just making sure that nothing happened to you" Isabella said.  
"I'm okay Chief, No worries" Gretchen said to her longtime friend.  
"Hey Candace how are you?" Isabella said addressing the woman of 22 years.  
"Good Isabella" Candace replied, "Are you two meeting at the HQ?"  
"Yes Sir' Isabella said, "Do you and Stacy want to come with and give the new recruits a look?"  
"Sure, are my brothers going to be there" Candace asked  
"Yes Sir" Gretchen said.  
They walked quickly to one of the access tunnels to the Resistance HQ. The two boys were setting up a device that allowed you to view past events, in third person.  
"Hey guys" Isabella and Gretchen said simultaneously.  
"Hey girls, oh hey Candace" Phineas responded  
"So what does this thing do?" Candace asked her brothers.  
"It's better if we showed you" Ferb said  
"Anyone got an exact date and time?" Phineas asked as the other Firestorm Girls and Buford and walked in the room.  
The Firestorm Girls looked at one another. It looked as though they were trying to decide something. Whatever it was they looked over at Isabella and Gretchen.  
"It's up to you Chief, No one else knows about what truly happened other than Candace and Stacy" Gretchen said quietly.  
"Okay Gretchen it is better if you enter the time and date" Isabella said.  
Gretchen went over to the machine and entered and exact date and time. The day of the Firestorm Girls' first mission for The Resistance. The machine buzzed and whirred. The screen flickered to life.

**8 years ago…  
**The group of girls were about nine. They were headed up by a girl with long black hair. The girl acting as her right hand had short chestnut colored hair and was wearing glasses, not the type you would expect in a dark and dank tunnel.  
"What do we do Chief" The girl with glasses asked the raven haired girl.  
"We are just doing routine scouting" The raven haired girl replied.  
"Okay and let me guess watch out for the Platyborg" a girl with medium length auburn hair asked.  
"Yes Adyson" The raven haired girl replied.  
"Isabella we have movement on the scope" the only blonde girl in the group said.  
"All right Katie, what do we got?" Isabella said looking at the scope they had. (**A/N: The scope is one of those spy cameras**).  
"Nothing Isabella, just a rat" Katie responded  
"Adyson you take the comm" Isabella said shoving a small black device in to Adysons hands.  
"There are only four more tunnels to scope" Ginger said.  
"All right I think Gretchen and I can handle the last four tunnels, you guys go back to HQ" Isabella stated  
"But Isabella" Adyson started  
"No buts,just go" Isabella said giving the burnette a harsh glare  
"Yes sir" Adyson said and she turned and went down the tunnel they had just swept. Katie, Milly, Holly and Ginger followed close behind.  
Isabella and Gretchen swept the final four tunnels. They found nothing. They were beginning to think that Candace was a little bit paranoid. After what had seemed to be nothing more than a tedious bug hunt, they turned back and headed for HQ. But as soon as a frightening 'clank' from behind them shook the ground, they stopped dead in their tracks. With a burning sense of fear and dread, they turned to face what the sound had come from, immediately being greeted by the sight of a teal platypus. But it wasn't only a platypus; most of its body seemed to be encased in metal and it carried a menacing mace-like weapon where its right hand was supposed to be.

Even though Gretchen was terrified of the Platyborg, she started forming an idea so that way Isabella could get away. The resistance was the only family Gretchen had that wasn't idea was to distract the Platyborg while Isabella got away. But before she could act on that idea, the Platyborg struck her sending the small girl flying in to the felt the breath forced out of her body. Grethcen felt blood trickle out of her nose as the back of her head smacked into the wall. She felt several of her bones break. Isabella winced when she heard the dull and sickening crunch of her friends' body as it hit the wall. By the time Gretchen slid down the wall, crumpled in a heap, she was unconciusis.  
"Gretchen" Isabella screamed and started towards her friend, but was blocked by the Platyborg.

Isabella could see the murderous glint in the Platyborg's eyes. She knew it was going to come after her now. She could see Gretchen stir slightly, she regained conciusisness somewhat. Isabella knew that Gretchen shouldn't be moving espically since Isabella heard several of Gretchen's bones break. What could she do, Candace explicitly stated not to engage the Platyborg under any circumstances. The Platyborg came closer and Isabella shut her eyes not wanting to see what was coming. She heard a familiar yell. It was Candace (**A/N: The reasons why Candace told them not to engage the Platyborg stem from the following: 1, The movie in which has no problem with attacking P&F,2 threating people with his mace-hand(the Taxi driver), and 3 fighting Perry 1****st**** dimension with no mercy**). Ginger's older sister was close behind Candace also carrying a bo staff. Stacy noticed immdiately that the smallest girl of the Firestrom Girls was in a heap at the base of one of the high walls.  
"Isabella get out of here" Candace said her dark sunglasses glinting in the dim lighting.  
"Sir Gretchen" Isabella said gesturing in the direction that Gretchen had been thrown.  
"Hirano grab Gretchen and get the hell out of here, I'll handle Platyborg" Candace said and then lunged at the mechanical beast.  
Stacy scooped up Gretchen as Stacy heard Candace's Bo staff strike the Platyborg's metal body. Stacy looked at the unusaully small girl she now had in her arms. Gretchens eyes were clouded and unfocused. There were several cuts across her face where the Platyborg's metal hand had struck. There was blood coming from Gretchen's nose,mouth, and ears. Stacy felt the grinding of broken bones as the small girl breathed. Stacy heard panting next to her. Stacy glanced to the side and saw Isabella actually keeping pace with her. Stacy noticed the guilty glances she gave the small girl.

_**Present Day…..**_

The machine began to buzz. It was shutting down.  
"Hey what happened?" Milly asked  
"It needs to cool down" Phineas said.  
"Otherwise it will overload and cause some serious damage" Ferb added.  
"What kind of serious damage" Candace inquired, while mentally noting that Stacy hasn't said a word since they got to Resistance HQ.  
Stacy's jaw was twitching slightly. She remebered that day well. She honestly thought that Gretchen was going to die in her arms on the way back to the HQ. Stacy kept a careful eye on the small girl as she recovered. Stacy thought with a twinge of guilt that it was a good thing that it wasn't her younger sister Ginger.  
"Explosion damage" Phineas said simply.  
"Makes sense" Candace commented with a nod.  
"We just need to replace the cooling cores with new ones. The ones we were using were from the Emperor's reign" Phineas commented as he spat out Emperor.

**So what do you think? Should I continue or scrap the story? Reviews please and no Flames please.**


End file.
